


The Omega King

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Thorin, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dwalin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Thorin going into heat in the journey and a Dwalin being the one to take care of him.





	The Omega King

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @kingunderthemountain85.  
> This is a mix of movie and book canon.  
> *I don't own these characters.

Thorin had known as soon as Bilbo freed them from the dungeons that his herbs were lost to him. He had managed to keep a hold of his supply through the first part of their journey and all its perils, restocking it at every opportunity. But when Bilbo informed him they had to leave their packs behind if they wanted to escape, he had been forced to bite his tongue. The Hobbit didn’t know about his herbs, the Alpha didn’t even know Thorin was an Omega. The Hobbit assumed, wrongly, that being king meant he was an Alpha. It was a closely guarded secret, that in Dwarven culture Omegas were considered to be the best leaders. As such, no one had felt the need to tell the Hobbit the truth and as Thorin felt the first waves of his heat building he was seriously regretting that decision.

And alongside his heat, he was constantly aware of Dwalin’s eyes on him ever since they dragged themselves out of the river. He was studiously ignoring both his heat and his mate and to his relief, Dwalin didn’t try to speak to him. Of course, between bargaining with the bargeman, sneaking into Laketown, being caught, and then bargaining again with the Master, there wasn’t a chance to talk. And then when they were finally, relatively, safe in the house the Master had provided, their Hobbit had been forced to reveal the cold he’d been hiding ever since nearly drowning during their barrel ride down the river. But after setting his company to various tasks, the most important being taking care of said sick Hobbit, he and Dwalin finally had a moment alone in one of the bedrooms given to them.  

“How close are you?” Dwalin asked as soon as the door shut behind him. Thorin kept his back turned and didn’t speak, simply stripping down as fast as he could without tearing his clothes off. He had managed to stay composed while his heat kept building and building but now, in the privacy of the bedroom, along with his mate, he felt no need to hide anymore. As soon as his clothes were on the floor, his full scent hit Dwalin and Thorin heard his mate inhale. Thorin smiled and, suddenly feeling mischievous, stretched his arms over his head and flexed his muscles. He was rewarded when Dwalin growled but when he heard the Alpha move up behind him, he jumped away with his own warning growl.

Dwalin, wisely, stepped back. He was used to this game and knew his patience would be rewarded, if he could hold on just a little longer. He had been aware of Thorin’s heat approaching ever since he found out they’d have to leave his herbs with the weed-eaters. Their dip in the river and their time covered in fish had mostly masked Thorin’s scent, which was an unexpected but needed precaution in keeping Thorin’s Omega status hidden. But now, in the small bedroom and out of his foul-smelling clothes, Thorin’s natural scent was free and fresh, quickly filling up the room and overpowering Dwalin’s resolve. His patience was wearing thin though and he grit his teeth, holding in another growl as Thorin crawled on the bed. The movement put Thorin’s ass on display beautifully, his thighs and balls soaked from the slick that was freely dripping from his hole now.

Thorin had been surprised to find he hadn’t started dripping yet as he stripped, but as if his body was waiting for the right time, or more accurately the right Alpha, Dwalin’s growl had started the flood. Thorin knew neither of them would last, either his patience would snap first or Dwalin’s would. A part of him wanted to test Dwalin, see just how long he could make his mate wait. But that part was quickly overshadowed by the part of him that desperately needed his mate. After crawling on the bed, a deliberate move to show off his ass and how wet he was, he presented himself in the middle of the bed. He anxiously waited with his chest pressed against the rough wool blanket and his ass in the air. His back protested the strenuous position, but it was small price to pay to get what he needed.

To the surprise of both of them, Dwalin didn’t instantly jump on Thorin. Swallowing heavily, he clumsily stripped down and then stood by the bed, shaking and sweating. He stared at Thorin for a moment, just taking in the sight of his mate waiting for him, wet and ready for him and him alone. The sudden surge of possessiveness nearly drove him to his knees and he hastily climbed onto the bed before his legs could give out. With a trembling hand, he reached out and stroked Thorin’s hair. The Omega sighed and leaned his head into the touch, his need momentarily forgotten. But then Dwalin’s hand moved, running down his hair to his back then further on to Thorin’s ass. Dwalin positioned himself directly behind the Omega, and Thorin couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as he pressed his ass into Dwalin’s hand.

Dwalin ignored the silent demand in favor of using both hands to stroke and caress Thorin’s ass and thighs, using all his strength to avoid touching where Thorin needed his touch the most. He had been keeping his distance so that his cock, which was painfully hard and dripping, wouldn’t brush against Thorin’s skin. But when Thorin suddenly turned his head and insulted him in Khuzdul, Dwalin growled back and simultaneously yanked Thorin’s head back by his hair and pressed himself flush against Thorin, his cock sliding in between Thorin’s cheek instead of entering him. Thorin cried out, both at the sharp pain in his scalp and at finally having some stimulation on his hole. He tried to rock back against Dwalin’s cock, frantically trying to get it where he wanted it most. But Dwalin’s hold on his hair kept him from moving and he let out a loud, needy moan.

Dwalin closed his eyes and let his head fall back, but his grip on Thorin’s hair never wavered. Growling frustratedly, he moved his hips away from Thorin slightly and then finally touched Thorin’s hole with his free hand. Dwalin and Thorin moaned together as Dwalin easily thrust first one, two, three, and then four fingers into him. He started out thrusting slowly but quickly sped up until Thorin was whimpering and begging weakly in Khuzdul. Dwalin grinned, though it was more teeth than a smile, and removed his fingers. Thorin whined at the loss but that whine turned into a shout when Dwalin, without warning, shoved his cock into Thorin to the hilt. Dwalin snarled and let go of Thorin’s hair in favor of gripping his hips with bruising strength as he wildly thrust into his mate.

Each thrust would have pushed Thorin forward on the bed but Dwalin’s hold on him kept him firmly in place as Dwalin bottomed out and slammed into Thorin repeatedly, just the way he needed. Moans and whimpers filled the room for only a couple minutes before the pleasure was too much and Thorin reached the edge. Desperate to go over the edge, Thorin tried to reach down to stroke his own hard cock, which had been ignored and neglected so far. But when Dwalin noticed what he was doing, he growled in reprimand. Thorin ignored the warning and fisted his cock anyway. He only managed three strokes before Dwalin was leaning over him. Without slowing or faltering, Dwalin yanked his arm behind his back and bit Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin instantly came with a scream, falling face first onto the bed. Dwalin followed him down, still thrusting as he licked the bite mark he had made, and he fit nicely against the Omega when Thorin spread his legs.

With his cock trapped between his stomach and the bed while it spurted and made a mess, Thorin weakly lifted his hips to meet Dwalin’s thrusts. Dwalin moaned appreciatively and moved Thorin’s hair aside to nuzzle the Omega’s neck. Thorin gasped at the tender touch and turned his head, silently asking for a kiss. Dwalin slowed his thrusts, bringing himself down from his own climax, and sloppily kissed his mate, all teeth and tongues. They kissed for a few minutes, then Dwalin grabbed a hold of Thorin’s face. He held Thorin an inch away, so close yet so far, and sped his thrusts back up. The position made it impossible for him to move much, but Thorin was still sensitive from his first orgasm and he didn’t need much to have another. Dwalin’s weight on his back felt good, made him feel safe and secure, and only helped bring him up to the edge again.

Thorin clenched his eyes tight and keened, his cock struggling to harden again. Dwalin growled softly in response and bit Thorin’s lip hard. The sharp pain sent a shock of pleasure through Thorin and his cock instantly hardened. Thorin tried to rock his hips, wanting to create some friction on his cock to go with the pleasure Dwalin’s cock was giving him. Dwalin was half tempted to snarl at him, tell him to be still, but he decided to take pity on him. He let go of Thorin and lifted himself up slightly, holding himself up over Thorin easily. Thorin moaned in thanks and started rutting against the blanket. The movement was good for Dwalin as well and he finally allowed himself to reach for his own orgasm as Thorin reached for his second.

The next few minutes passed quietly as they quietly gasped and moaned together, a large contrast to the noise that filled the room just minutes earlier. Right on the edge, Thorin lifted his head and urgently whispered, “Kiss me.” Dwalin eagerly obliged, this time kissing his mate tenderly. That was all Thorin needed, the gentle touch sent him spiraling again, and he added more to the mess on the bed. Thorin clenched around Dwalin’s cock and it was enough for him as well. He thrust all the way into Thorin and stayed there, his hips stuttering through his orgasm. When it was over, his arms started shaking and it was only a moment later that he had to lower himself so he wouldn’t fall on Thorin. Thorin sighed happily and when Dwalin rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder he nuzzled Dwalin’s cheek.

Dwalin quietly voiced his appreciation, his voice rumbling against Thorin’s skin. Then he lifted his head, pecked Thorin on the lips, and carefully rolled them onto their sides. He regrettably slipped from Thorin and his mate grumbled but snuggled against Dwalin anyway. Thorin sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace he knew would be short-lived. “That was nice,” he murmured.

Behind him,  Dwalin slipped his arm around Thorin’s waist and kissed the back of his head. “It’s been too damn long.” Thorin nodded in agreement. “You’ll have to be content with my fingers and tongue at some point, love. I’m weeks away from my next rut, I won’t be able to keep up with you this time.”

Thorin made an unhappy sound, which made Dwalin chuckle. “I suppose I shall survive,” he said arrogantly. Then, he grinned and said, “Or I could go find someone to take your place while you recover.” His words had their intended effect and Dwalin rolled on top of him, growling playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I decide to write more in this universe:  
> 1) Heat-blocking herbs have to be taken every day, like birth control, and if you stop your heat it comes back almost instantly.  
> 2) Alphas go into ruts the same way Omegas go into heat.  
> 3) There's no knotting in this universe.


End file.
